


Exile

by kamisado



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hellhounds, M/M, POV Second Person, Purgatory, poemfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamisado/pseuds/kamisado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory may be new, but sometimes the monsters are old foes indeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

It’s not the darkness you fear,

It’s what hiding there

In the shadows;

Shifting in your periphery

Like flickering shapes belonging to

Something new you can’t quite make out,

Something new you don’t want to think about

Just yet.

Eyes straining, streaming,

Panic rising in your gut,

Shallow breaths, don’t move,

Don’t _move._

 

Steel yourself:

It’s just the job,

You know what to do.

You’ve been to hell;

Nothing here can be as bad

As what you saw,

As what you did,

As what you _became_

Down there.

 

But you still flinch

At the sounds,

The whispers

From voices you can’t place,

The far off snickers

Of something aching to

Snap your bones, strip your flesh,

And the guttural growl

Of those _hounds_ ,

Slavering; scraping eagerly at the soil

As once they scraped at you;

Your visceral organs laid bare

For all to see.

 

Where is your angel now?

All this time you’ve wasted;

Too scared to move,

Too scared to breathe,

He could be in trouble:

Scream at yourself

_You stupid son of a bitch;_

_He needs you, get over it_

Cause isn’t that your job,

Above else

Keeping those you love safe?

 

Steel yourself:

If there’s anywhere a Winchester

Is at home,

It’s on the front line

Of the battlefield.

 

Steel yourself:

Muscles tensed

Heart pounding

Hands shaking

_Do your job_

 

And run.


End file.
